


New Man in New York

by Asameki



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cafe AU, F/M, Go big or go home eh, Hami squad, I'm sorry I don't ship John/Alex so, It's new so, M/M, Modern AU, first fic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: After leaving home, Alexander Hamilton moves to New York.He practically lives at the library, but one day, he meets Aaron BurrHow will life end up for Hamilton after meeting the drunk trio?





	New Man in New York

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for the Hamilton fandom  
> Also btw I'm including Burr in the Hami squad  
> Also, I'm probably use last names minus the Schuyler sisters

A four hour flight was exactly what Hamilton needed to get everything ready.

Everyone in his home had helped pay for him to travel to New York to become a writer, and he didn't know what to expect.

Once he got there, the first thing he did was try to find an apartment building that was cheap.

Instead, he found a library. When he went in, he found an old women typing away on a computer. 

He walked over to one, and went to his blog "The peasants I despise".

While he was typing, another man walked in. He took a computer a couple chairs away from Hamilton.

When Hamilton looked up again, he realized that he recognized him. He stood up and walked over to him.

He tapped his shoulder, and asked "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?".

The man looked up at him."That depends, who's asking?"

"Oh well sure, sir, I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service sir."

Burr raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly."I'm getting nervous."

Hamilton took a deep breath, then said "I'm seeking an accelerated course of study. I want to do what you did, graduate in two, then go into the real world. So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?".

Burr looked down." It was my parents dying wish before they passed."

"Your an orphan? I'm an orphan!" Hamilton said excitedly.

Burr stood up, and walked towards the door. He motioned for Hamilton to follow.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked as they walked towards a bar.

"That would be nice"

"While we're talking let me offer you some free advice." Hamilton nodded.

"Talk less".  Hamilton drooped at that.

"What?" 

"Smile more." He began smiling. "Don't let then know what your againist or what your for."

Hamilton stopped. "You can't be serious."

Burr continued walking. "You want to get ahead. Fools who run there mouths of wind up dead." He said as they walked in.

As soon as they were in, they could hear shouting.

"YO YO YO YO YO WHAT TIME IS IT?"

Two other people responded "SHOWTIME!"

Burr looked at Hamilton."Like I said."

One man jumped on a table."SHOWTIME SHOWTIME, YO! IM JOHN LAUREN'S IN THE PLACE TO BE, TWO PINTS OF SAM ADAMS BUT I'M WORKING ON THREE."

Someone pulled Lauren's off the table, and went up themselves.

"Oui oui Mon Ami, je mappelle, Lafayette! I can from afar just to say "bonsoir". Whos the best? C'sets moi!."

Lafayette was pushed off the table onto Lauren's.

"BRAAAAH BRAAAAH I AM HERCULES MULLIGAN,UP  IN IT, LOVEN IT, YES I HEARD YOUR MOTHER SAY "COME AGAIN! LOCK UP YOUR DAUGHTER'S AND HORSES."

Lauren's pulled him of the table. "No more sex, pour me another booze, son." He turned around and saw Burr. "Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!.

Mulligan said "Aaron Burr!"

"Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!" Lauren's said.

"Good luck with that, your taking a stand. You spit, I'mma sit, we'll see where we land."

Hamilton looked up at him."If you stand for nothing Burr, what do you fall for?"

Lauren's, Lafayette and Mulligan all looked at him.

"Oh"

"Who you?"

"Who you?"

"Who are  _you"_

"Who is this kid, what's he gonna do!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this chapter is from "Aaron Burr,sir" and I'm sorry


End file.
